guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadow Shroud
Is this skill working as intended? I could have sworn that I was able to cast Shadow Refuge on myself even after an Oni had popped this spell on me while I was running around in Maishang Hills. --24.250.248.144 20:42, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :I've heard rumors of Shadow refuge being used in Wells of Profane and while under Shadow Shroud, most are uncomfirmed though. --Theonemephisto 20:49, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::So it's not so much that Shadow Shroud wasn't working.. but rather that Shadow Refuge works too well? o_o --24.250.248.144 20:51, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :::Things that prevent enchantments don't prevent untargeted enchantments from working. So if you're standing in a profane or have shadow shroud on you, you can use things that are auto-self-enchants or party enchants. --68.142.14.61 00:19, 19 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Hmm, quite odd but good to know. Entheos Geon 22:03, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Why is this in the shadow arts attribute? It doesnt protect you, wouldn't it make more sense to be in the Deadly Arts? ::::::The name, and ratio of DA:SA, I expect — Skuld 11:02, 17 November 2006 (CST) Does anyone use 55 monks in PvP (to tank minions, or something similar)? If so than this would completely destroy them. Haakon 23:08, 10 January 2007 (CST) i used shadowform while hexed from it i can prove it too I pity the fool who uses 55's in pvp. The Hobo 20:56, 22 January 2007 (CST) Yep, I've farmed Scar Eater more times than I want to acknowledge with the A/E solo green build and oftentimes I've gotten hit by Shadow Shroud but successfully went Shadow Form every time. 71.50.205.130 04:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) What's the use of this skill, if you cannot disable the person himself? Shroud of Silence wins over this any day.--24.17.146.208 02:46, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Not anymore :x Vainity And Sorrow 04:26, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Why use this over MoI?-- 21:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :not really any reason, but it doesn prevent the targeting instead of still letting them apply it. Stops outside players from giving dervishes free energy. Roland Cyerni 21:25, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Twice the cost, twice the recharge, 1/3 the duration, no bonus degen, won't let monks waste energy on the prots before they realize whats happening - This needs a slight buff (rather MoI needs a nerf but different topic tho).-- 21:30, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::Do realize, though, that Shadow Shroud negates the two most commonly used hex removal skills, Peace and Harmony and Holy Veil. Merits consideration in hexway imo. 17:47, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I love this skill. The current sin meta revolves around KDs and/or crit tanks, so most monks don't expect this. Balanced Stance laughs at WC and Shield Bash snickers at Palm Strike, this is hugely underrated. -- 04:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I just vanquished Deldrimor bowl and the shiverpeak protectors gave me some issues. Untill I found out that their only healing are enchatments. Thank you anton, for spiking sown a protector in a group with 3 protectors in about 5 seconds. Shadowshear 23:45, November 8, 2009 (UTC)